


Friends Of A Feather

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby chocobo - Freeform, Chocobos, Chocobos are the best, Comfort, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, I loved this quest, Prom is best big brother, Sweet, Tears, Teasing, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Today is the big day.The day they have all waited for. Well, Prompto more than anyone else. After receiving a call from Wiz,  the man in charge of the chocobo Ranch with news that the egg they had rescued has finally hatched, they waste no time at all to meet the little guy.





	Friends Of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got my own copy of FFXV, so I'm slowing going through everything in the game. Even ALL of the quests. And I have to say, Wiz's quests are some of my favorite.
> 
> After beating this one, I knew I had to write about it. How could I possibly pass it up?
> 
> So, here is some Prompto going crazy over baby chocobo's, because really, everyone should be surrounded by chocobo's!
> 
> (Also, the next chapter for Outsider is close to being posted. Just give me a few more days please. )
> 
> IMPORTANT :  
> Like with many of my older stories, this is an updated version. Spelling errors have been fixed and characters have more background and dialogue. So overall it's a beer story.  
> However, due to me finding this story be quite good already, only a few hundred words were added. Still, came out smoothly.
> 
> This qas added Nov 1st, and I will keep the original date up. So, I hope you enjoy.

The Regalia drove down the cracked road, wheels turning with grace and paint shining bright from the sun like it was the goddess of all cars. Anyone driving by would question why such a car would be diving on an old and beat up path to begin with or pick up their dropped jaws upon laying their eyes on the masterpiece. Unknown to them, it held royalty. But no one was to know who was possibly inside, otherwise danger was sure to cross their twined path. 

The roof was up for the time being, protecting the four occupants from the glaring sun as it headed down its way. The weather was nice and would have presumed to kill the itch of heat from their skin, but they opted for another solution. Inside, the air conditioning was turned on full blast, preventing any more sweat to cover their bodies and protect the leather chairs from melting to their skin. Or vice versa.

“ Oh, I can’t wait you guys!” Prompto cried with glee as he jumped up and down in the back seat of the Regalia , eyes as wide as one could without popping out, and a smile so wide, it was sure to hurt.

“ What has you so excited?” Gladio huffed as he turned, ignoring the loud groan of the leather under his weight from his spot in the front seat. Large eyebrows rose with confusion to the over hyper blond.

What sounded like a scoff had the shield intrigued. He glared into the rear view mirror at the blond who met back with the same look, if not more so. What had he possibly done? It’s not like he knows what the hell was going on. He was normally the last to know. Not that he minded.

“ Do you not recall?” Ignis piped in calmly, gloved hands gripped tight as he turned the steering wheel to the right. The scenery changed drastically within a second. From once was dirt and dry, was now showing them a forest and much plant life ahead. The land looked new, fresh and alive. They were definitly going in the right direction. 

Gladio blinked, clearly confused. Again, was he supposed to know what the hell was going on? Where they telling secrets behind his back? What a bunch of children.

“ Huh?”

“ Dude! Wiz called like half an hour ago telling us about the baby Chocobo hatching!” Prompto shouted, eyes glaring at him. His face giving off a look like he was deeply offended. But that quickly left as it was replaced with a tooth grin. He went back to bouncing in his chair, much to the annoyance of both occupants in the front. 

A light bulb suddenly went off in Gladio’s head. Before entering the car to their destination, he vaguely heard parts of the conversation between the others as they gathered around Noctis’ phone after a particularly awful hunt. All Gladio could clearly hear was the words “ Chocobo” and “Oh my gods” over and over again. The rest would not pass as English. 

“ Oh yeah.” Gladio yawned loudly, stretching his aching limbs, narrowly missing the blonds head who hissed back like a cat. How he loved the satisfying sounds of the popping joints. Once finished, he groaned and turned back towards the front, leaning heavily into the plush material, getting ready for a nice nap more than anything. 

“ Rude! This is a baby chocobo we are talking about! How can you be so mean?” The blond cried, clasping his hands together dreamily, trying to best to hide the scream deep within his lungs that so desperately wanted to escape his lips and to be known to the entire world. 

Most people would give him looks or flat out call him crazy, or obsessed with the birds with his silly actions. Sure, he had quite the love for them, but who didn’t? They were the most perfect of animals to ever walk this green earth. Aside from dogs, that it. Their smooth beaks, and their fluffy feather. And their black beady eyes! How could he say no to that?

Another squeak past through his lips. “ Chocobo’s are only the most cutest, and sweetest things on the freaking planet. Did I forget to mention cutest?”

“ Yes. You already said that.” Gladio groaned, rolling his amber eyes though no one could see him. If the blond didn’t stop his gushing, he would so smack him one. He had enough energy to burn if he was this excited. 

Ignis chucked from the drivers seat, completely ignoring the disapproved look from the shield. Well, at least Ignis was having some fun with it. With a huff, he turned his gaze outside to the wonderful landscape around them.

“ I can’t help it Gladio! A baby Chocobo! When have we ever seen a baby Chocobo?” He asked excitedly , leaning forward and gripping onto his seat, clutching onto the leather with an iron grip. When he received no reply, did he continue with the same enthusiasm . “ And not the little ones we see wondering around the ranch, but a newly hatched baby! How cute can that be?”

“ Very, by how you describe it so. “ Ignis agreed, green eyes bright with laughter as he looked to the blond behind him, earning a beaming grin in return. They broke the connection, eyes focused back onto the road.

“ See? Ignis gets it! How about you, Noct? “ Prompto laughed, turning left to his friend waiting for an answer, but all he received was a deep snore. 

Noctis was fast asleep beside him, body curled up and leaning heavily against the door in what Prompto would place as a neck breaking position. It looked downright uncomfortable, but the prince could fall asleep anytime, anywhere. So it honestly didn’t surprise him. Prompto grimaced at the sight, almost like he could feel it himself.

Prompto watched in awe at the beauty before him. While he would agree any day that his companions are all drop dead handsome , Noctis stood out before the rest. Rich black hair fanned around Noctis’ face, framing it perfectly, while long lashed rested on milky white skin. Mouth slightly agape , and Prompto swore he saw a small drool stain on his shoulder. He giggled to himself. Even in rest he looked gorgeous. But to compare him to a Chocobo...it was impossible! 

“ Sleeping as usual I see.” Gladio mumbled.

“ Let him. Today was very taxing.” Ignis lightly smacked the shields on the knee, giving him the stink eye for a second before glancing back to the road. “ He used more magic than planned today. So its normal for him to be exhausted. And besides, we still have quite a ways to go before we arrive at the ranch. Not to mention lots to get done today, and allowing him to rest now will make things easier on our end. “

Gladio waved his hands in surrender. “ Good. I won’t have to listen to him whine later.”

From behind, Prompto hummed to himself and tore his gaze from the prince and grinned up at the two. “ Ah! Its perfect! So he will get to see the baby Chocobo!”

“ Of course.” Ignis nodded. “ Now, since it will be a while, can I have some silence? His Highness needs his rest, and I need to focus on the road. I can turn on some music, but I would appriciate some quiet to focus.”

“ Sure thing Ignis.” Prompto whispered loudly, doing a mock salute to the advisor. None of them saw his action, so he let his arms rest in his lap.

The car soon fell quiet as Ignis let out a sigh of content. As he said, Ignis turned up the music, but to a low volume, which was perfect for the settings. 

Prompto leaning into his seat and drummed his fingers to the music, but quickly for bored with that. An idea burst through his head. He knew what to do to pass the time. He rummaged as quietly as he could inside his bag, looking for his most treasured possession. When fingers ran over the smooth surface, he snatched it up, and tossed it into his other hand with skill.

Prompto turned on his camera and started clicking away at everything that caught his eye. From the animals that wondered the horizon, or the plant life that could barley grow in the Duscaesn desert. Noctis slept peacefully beside him, not even moved an inch while Gladio had pulled out his book and immediately started to read, hoping to finish the chapter before they arrived.

The blond looked through the lens of his camera, trying to find that perfect shot, when something off in the distance moved with such agility. With a gasp, he bolted from his seat, making him get on his knees to get a better look. The seat belt groaned, pulling extremely tight against his chest, preventing him from advancing. The car slowed down some as Ignis turned in his seat, eyes wide.

“ Prompto, please sit down! I don’t want you to fall out and get injured, or worse, killed.”

“ Ok.”

He complied with the request and plopped himself down on the leather seats, lowering his camera onto his lap. He had taken enough pictures for now. Plus, he had to save room for videos and pictures of the baby Chocobo.. Life would possibly end for him if he found out the storage on his camera was all taken up. How could he live with himself if he couldn’t see the pictures of the cute face as he travels the world? It would ruin him.

So he opted to stare out the window as the world rushed past them. The wind brushed his hair, like it was petting him, and the warmth of the sun made him extremely comfortable. When his eyes started to droop did he feel that taking Noctis’ advice from easier. A nap sounded like a wonderful idea. He needed one. Now. They still had quite a ways to go, so now would be the perfect time to catch up on those “z’s”, and he needed the extra strength for later. 

Shifting his body around to find that comfortable spot, he curled into the car door, lowering his head into the side and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the gentle sway of the car and the soft murmurs of Gladio and Ignis in the front. The sharps kweh’s sounded off in the distance of his mind, putting a smile on his face as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

 

\--

 

“ Prom.”

Huh? 

“ Prom. Wake up!”

Sleepy blue eyes opened at the command, but instantly regretted the decision as the bright light surrounding him blinded him. He groaned at the contact. What a fine way to wake up…

After a moment, he opened them again, testing them against the sudden change in brightness, this time knowing full well about the light. Eyes focused on the person who woke him. Noctis was leaning over him, a smile on his face and looking wide awake.

Well that was rare.

“ Its about time you woke up.” He joked, patting the blond on the shoulder gently.

Prompto grinned back, eyebrow raising into the golden hair. “ That’s funny. Normally we would say that about you.”

He let out a long yawn, putting Noctis’ to shame. He really was tired, and that nap sure did an amazing job on him. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand, hoping to rid of the blurriness. “ So, how long was I asleep for?”

Noctis laughed quietly at the display. “ Ignis said roughly about thirty minutes or so. He also said he loved the quiet so much. Gladio too.”

“ Hey! Rude!” Prompto cried, punching Noctis hard in the ribs, who doubled over but still laughed with mirth. “ Is this ‘Pick on Prompto day’? It sure feels like ‘Pick on Prompto day’.”

“ Well, whatever. We are here now.” The prince said with a grin, taking this moment to open the door and climb out of the car quickly before Prompto could get another jab at him.

Sneaky

“ Here?” He tilted his head in confusion. 

Curious, he looked out the car window and nearly choked on his spit when he came to realize just where they were. He pressed himself to the glass hard, ignoring the pain he felt in his neck at the contact as he saw the familiar ranch that held the Chocobo’s he loved so dearly.

Small, young Chocobo wondered the grounds with care, pecking at the ground for greens and worms that popped up in sight , while the adults stayed close to the pens, looking eagerly at the other people who walked close by. No doubt thinking they carried greens or plans for a nice ride.

Prompto’s heart started to beat so fast he swore it was going to explode. With a squeal, he threw the door opened , slammed it shut and bolted down the dirt path, his camera swung crazily around his neck like it would go flying any moment. He rushed past Noctis without ever stopping for a second, his attention was focused on the yellow feather beauties. 

“ Prompto! Slow down!” Ignis yelled as Prompto zoomed past even him around the porch, but his plea it fell upon deaf ears. There was no way he was able to stop once a Chocobo was in sight. That was it.

“ Just leave him.” Gladio chuckled beside the advisor, ready to pull the man back if he so much as went after the younger boy. To be absolutely honest, The blonds energy was a lovely thing to see. After all the shit they have witnessed these past few months, It was nice for a change. They both turned their heads as the sound of gravel crunching under feet approached them.

“ One second he was barley awake, the next he is going insane.” Noctis added as he walked slowly to them. Hands were shoved into this jacket pockets while he watched with sheer amusement at his blond friend. “ Where is his switch? There had to be one somewhere.”

Gladio shrugged. How would he know? And as for Ignis, he let out a small sigh, but a smile was forming on his lips. “ Who knows. But it’s good to see him in high spirits for a change. He has been quite upset recently.”

“Yeah.”

They all watched from the patio with amusement as the blond went up the each Chocobo with a wide smile and greeted them all with a hug. Each bird chirped loudly, very eager to see the blond. They ruffled up their feathers at he neared, feet stamping the ground happily. They swarmed the blond, each demanding a hug or any attention. Prompto seemed to melt into the thick golden feathers of the birds. Sometimes it was difficult to tell were he stood.

Prompto greeted each bird by name. He knew them that well! They all had their own personalities and desires, just like humans. It’s what made them so special. And they were just so freaking cute!

“ Aww, look. A happy family.” Gladio snorted, holding himself from bursting into laughter.

“ Simply outstanding. “ Ignis agreed, eyes beaming behind pristine glasses .

Noctis leaned over the old wooden rail that looked days away from falling apart but surprisingly held strong. He desperately wished he had his phone with him, but sadly, it was stored away in the car. He was dumb not to have taken it with him. How he wished he could take a picture or video of this moment. But it looks like he would have to store it in his memory. And that was just as good. Probably. It would help if he had a better memory.

They all fell into silence as they watched their friend having the time of his life with the birds. The lighthearted laughter that erupted from said blond was uplifting for their hearts. It sent them all soaring. Who knew the boy had such an effect on them?

Screw the potions and antidotes, Prompto’s laughter could probably cure all aliments of the world. It was odd to think. One they would never admit out loud. Even though they were all thinking it. The sheer happiness and love he radiated that Chocobo’s gave him was like nothing they have seen. And it was something they were very thankful to witness. 

Prompto fell to the ground in a heap, causing all three to gasp and ready to step forward when laughter continued they all let out the breath they were holding and smiled. The blond was now covered in dirt as the birds nudged and butted for a scratch he was now giving out. 

One bird, a younger yellow one, was screeching in delight as Prompto scratched her behind her neck. The look on her face screamed emotions the three have never seen on the birds. Could a Chocobo look so happy ? Who knew! But it was clear as day they could!

“ Well they sure are happy to see your friend here.” Chuckled a warm and familiar voice from behind.   
They turned and came to face Wiz, the man who ran the Chocobo ranch. His dark eyes were locked on the battle between the Chocobo’s who fought beak and talon to get the most attention from the blond. What a show this was. 

“ Wiz, so nice to see you again.” Ignis stepped forward and bowed low.

“ Goodness now. Please, none of that. I am not used to your fancy ways of greeting, I’ll let you know. We are friends here.” He laughed heartily, patting his stomach.  
Ignis instantly raised and nodded his head, glasses flashed from the suns bright rays. Gladio and Noctis followed up with a simple wave and a smile. So very common folk. Just how Wiz liked it.

“So,” Noctis spoke up, throwing himself away from the wooden frame and took a step towards the elder man. “ Everything going alright on your end?”

Wiz nodded eagerly. “ Of course! Business has been booming as of late, and the Chocobo’s have been so happy lately. They love the affection they have been given from the people and the food that comes with it.” He chuckled.

“ I don’t blame them." Wiz looked away when a loud squawk was heard. 

Prompto was still on the ground, a large green Chocobo had overthrown the smaller ones and was now on the receiving end of the wonderful scratches from behind its long neck. The hands worked miracles on the bird as it melted into the touch. The fingers scratched hard into the soft feathers.

How weird was that, to see a pile of birds, and two human hands. Some would think it was a horrible Halloween costume or a prop for a horror movie. 

“ If your friend is this excited to meet the adults, I’m afraid to see how he reacts to the hatchling. “ Wiz said, taking off his old hat and started fanning himself, which did little, if not nothing against the strong rays of warmth from the sun above. Duscae was getting hotter each day, and they know all too well.

All three perked up as the older man finished his sentence. It was the whole reason they came. It would be a shame if they left and forgot. And that Prompto would never shut up about it they did. Noctis went to speak, but it was Ignis who addressed the man first.

“ And how is the chick doing?”

Wiz smiled, waving for them to follow. They obeyed quietly. “ She is doing just fine. Right as rain I would say.”

Noctis jumped from the porch as he landed heavily on the ground, ignoring the pointed look from his advisor when a cloud of dust blew in his direction.

“She?”

“ Oh yes. She’s a strong one, she is. Only a day old and she’s fighting. Got such an attitude like some of the adults. “ He laughed.

Gladio and Noctis smiled as Wiz talked. Ignis looked puzzled. How could such a young creature have such an attitude? Maybe the elder man was exaggerating. 

“May we see her?” Noctis asked.

“ Well sure! How could I say no to the ones who rescued her? That would mighty rude if I did. “ He confirmed with a nod of his head, tipping his hat. “ But first let’s pull those guys off of your friend before he suffices in feathers! “

Wiz led them to the group of birds in the middle of the ranch. What must have been the whole ranch of Chocobo’s , even the little guys seems to have swarmed the blond. The chicks wanted to join in on the fun, but we’re simply too small to fit through. Most kept their distance, afraid of being trampled from the adults. At least some of them were smart enough. Was ones life really worth a good scratch?

Visitors to the ranch were standing close to the clutter, eyes wide with excitement and bright smiles on their faces. Cameras were clicking away that would make Prompto jealous. Photos and videos of the adorable display were sure to be posted online. The odd selfie was taken, but it was mostly about the Chocobo’s. 

“ Alright you lot! You’ve had your fun for now. Scoot!’ Wiz called out, waving his hands about to distract the large birds. “ Leave the boy alone now , you silly birds.”

“ Death by Chocobo won’t be a bad way to go in Prompto’s books.” Gladio snickered. “ In fact, I think he would encourage it.”

Wiz held his gaze like he hadn’t heard the larger mans remark. He looked on disappointedly. The birds had refused to listen to a single word he said as the blond was too important right now. He noticed that his eldest bird, an old white Chocobo, now dusting with grey which made her look majestic and wise, standing off to the side of the fence. She watched on intently, standing close to the chicks in the outer circle. Her large black eyes kept a close watch on the birds like she always did. She took care of each Chocobo lovingly at the ranch. She was a great mother, and a wonderful friend.

With a huff, Wiz strolled over to her. She calmly turned her own head to look at him. Wiz could have sworn the look he received would be one of a mother rolling her eyes as her children reused to listen to her and they played. Well, he was quite right. He petted her silky white feathers, grinning as she let out a purr like sound.

“Those young’ins never listen, do they? Alright girl, you know what to do.” He grinned, giving her head one last pat before he took a few steps back.

She stretched her neck long, ruffled up her feathers, and a second later, screeched loudly. The others cried out as they covered their ears at the sharp, piercing sound, while Wiz stood still, hands resting on his hips with a smug look on his face as his Chocobo worked brilliantly.

The chicks bolted from their spots and ran for the pen, scared, while the adult Chocobo jumped with fright and immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the sound. One look from the elder Chocobo had them scattering. They knew not to ignore her, or they would be sorry. One by one they wondered off to different parts of the ranch, doing their normal Chocobo stuff.

Now that the birds were gone, could they finally see their friend who was still in one piece. He lay in the dirt, getting his already soiled clothing even more so. His hair was tossed around and he gasping for breath. Eyes wide and blinking. 

“ Leave me here… I think I have died and gone to heaven.”

“ Oh cut the dramatics. “ Gladio huffed and kicked him lightly on the hip, earning a sharp groan from the blond. “ Have you forgotten? We have a baby Chocobo to see.”

That got Prompto up on his feet in record time. Faster then you could blink. He literally threw himself into Gladio’s chest, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“ I wanna see the Chocobo!” He sang, eyes practically glowing at this point. 

“ Well come along now.” Wiz smiled and waved them through. The walk was over quickly, much to the excitement of the boys. Though they were not much fans of the birds like Prompto was, seeing a baby Chocobo was definitly something they wanted to see. 

Each were so happy to know the egg they had rescued those few weeks ago had managed to stay warm and strong enough to hatch. Life really was full of surprises. Good and bad. 

Sweet Pea, the white Chocobo, followed beside them, large feet digging into the soft earth as she did. She clearly knew where they were headed and would not miss the chance to show off her new baby. 

They rounded the corner of the old barn, and was met with a large nest in the centre. While the nest was impressive in size, it was the small black dot in the middle that they all drawn their eyes too. Everyone nearly melted.

Prompto gasped at the sight. He brought up a hand to rest against his aching chest where his heart was beating a mile a minute. Yep. Here it was. The most cutest thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. There inside of that nest, rested the baby black Chocobo. It’s eyes were large for its head, adding more to its cuteness. It stared at the newcomers in front of it. The beak bright yellow, and oh so tiny. With a delighted squeak, tiny wings fluttered about, causing small pieces of hay to fly about.

“ Well,here she is.” Wiz presented the bird, stepping to the side to allow the others to advance.

“Its so small.”Noctis commented. He was at a lose of words. What could one say to such an adorable thing?   
Ignis nodded silently. Yes, it is cute. Very cute.“ My word.”

“Well. I never knew baby Chocobo could he so darn cute.”Gladio grinned wide, eyes locked on the tiny bird in front of them. 

Prompto would have normally started screaming ‘ I told you!’ into the shields face, but he didn’t say anything as he stood like some kind of idiot, mouth slightly opened and eyes wide. He couldn’t. It was like someone had ripped his tongue from his mouth preventing him from every proclaiming his love for this baby bird. He had so many things he wanted to say and let them know, but sound refused to escape. It was horrible!

The Chocobo suddenly stopped it’s squirming and stared right into Prompto’s face. Their eyes locked, and Prompto knew right there, he was dead. It chirped happily, trying to get to its tiny feet,but didn’t have the strength to keep herself up, which quickly ended with her back on her rump.

Yep. Too cute. He could feel his heart ready to burst.  
A squeal finally past through his lips, which probably sounded like a dying cat. But he didn’t care. How he wanted to pet and hug the baby so bad. As if reading his mind , Wiz stepped close to him, feet crushing the hay beneath his feet and placed a warm hand on his shoulders, slightly pushing him forward.

“ You can go pet her if ya like.”

Oh gods yes!

Sweet Pea didn’t move from her spot at the edge of the barn. She knew he meant no harm, and in fact, she was proud to show off the new addition of the Chocobo family. Her feathers ruffled up with pride every time someone gushed or cooed over the baby like any parents would. Though she was not initially the chicks real mother, it meant little to her. Every Chocobo that came to the ranch was treated like her own. Those few weeks were precious to her as she kept a watchful eye on the egg, making sure it was warm and cared for.

Ever so slowly, not wanting to scare the poor baby, he took a few cautious steps forward, shuffling the hay around the barn. The bird never moved an inch as he neared. Now that he was closer, he could see the thickness of the nest. The hay was fresh and dirt free. Feathers from Sweet Pea stuck around on all sides, making the nest look like snow had follow on it. Overall, it looked really warm and comfortable. 

Perfect for a baby chick.

Small pieces of what must have been the eggshell littered the center, proving just how young the baby really was. They surrounded the chick like some beautiful price of art. The colours blended perfectly with the nest. Prompto picked a piece up , inspecting it carefully. It shined under the rays of light. 

Beautiful

His attention was pulled when the chick chirped weakly, unable to grasp it’s voice. Prompto smiled and reached a hand out. The baby did not move away so he took this as an invitation to advance. He lowered his hand and petted the sift black feathers on its head. They were thin and short, but given time, they would grow into thicker and much longer ones. 

The chick chirped again, this time with happiness. She leaned into the touch, loving how the fingers rubbed around her head. Prompto sucked in a breath at the display. 

Yep. Death was certain.

“ Your just the cutest!” He squealed with delight.

“And I agree.” Noctis said from behind. He didn’t look back as he smiled greatly, never stopping his rubbing.   
When he peeled his hand away for just a second, the chick let out a displeased squawk. She bucked her head forward, demanding the hand to continue. 

Prompto bit his lip. How could he possibly say no? It would be a crime against Chocobo’s! And the last thing he wanted to do was to anger a Chocobo. Especially a chick! Etro would not welcome him through the gate If he did.

With a chuckle, he gently pick the chick up and lifted her up into the air. She let out a small chirp, wings flapping up and down like she was flying. Everyone in the barn laughed, making Prompto turn to the group. Noctis was grinning ear to ear, Gladio gave him an approving look. Hell, Even Ignis looked like he wanted to come over and pet the chick. Not that he could blame the advisor. She was just that cute! The cutest on the planet! Even Sweet Pea had a face like she was grinning.

It was simply magical.

He pressed her up against his chest, gently stroking his fingers through the soft feathers on its body. They eyes connected. Black meeting blue, and Prompto swore he could feel his body ripping into shreds. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. This moment was to perfect. And it meant so much to him. This is how parents must have felt when their child was born. 

The chick broke the connection to rub her head into his chest. She let out a small purr like said the more he rubbed the fingers across her back. Her hair lay above his heart. How she wasn’t freaking out at the loud thumping is beyond him, but she stayed still.

Prompto sniffed. This was too much.

“ You ok there, Prom?” Noctis asked, blue eyes filled with concern. He took a few steps forward and placed a gentle hand on the blonds shoulders, squeezing it.

Prompto nodded. He couldn’t talk. If he did, he knows for sure the waterworks would come out. He could feel the tears just clinging onto his lashes, almost tormenting him. With a smile, he planted a kiss on the tiny head. The smell of baby Chocobo assaulted his senses. Not that he had known before hand what baby Chocobo smelt like, it had a welcoming smell. It was like something he had smelt before, but could not place a name on it. He leaned down to plant another kiss, heart melting.

“ She’s beautiful.” He gave them a watery response. Yep the tears were for sure going to come pouring out.   
“ She is.” Noctis confirmed.

He silently sat down on the hay covered floor, being mindful not to jostle the bird. She never showed any signs of discomfort. Prompto quickly wiped away any tears with the back of his hand. Why did it matter? They all knew he was going to cry. The chick looked back up at him, eyes wide and let out a small cheep. That did it.

Prompto sniffed again, but this time louder. “ I love her. I love her so much.”

Noctis joined him on the floor, smiling as he placed his bottom on the hay. “ I know. And she loves you. She knows you were the one to save her. And she wants to thank you for it.”

“I know Noct. I’m glad we got to her in time. For her to be born, and to have a happy life here.” Prompto smiled widely. He let out a few deep breaths to compose himself. “ I can’t imagine what would have happened if we didn’t save her.”

The prince sat still, not answering. He knew the answer, as did Prompto, but now was not the time to voice it. Right now, marveling in the life of the baby chick was the most important thing right now.

“ What you did was marvelous Prompto. “ Ignis addressed from the entrance of the barn. “ And you are being rewarded handsomely for it. "

Sweet Pea seemed to agree as she warked afterwards. Her wings fluttered around as loose feathers flew around the barn like flower petals. She strolled up to Prompto and Noctis, leaning down to preen the chick who chirped happily. Her sharp beak worked around the chicks head with care, like she had done so a million times before. Which she mostly had.

“ I don’t ever want to leave. “ He whispered, eyes watching the affection display of mother and chick.

” Unfortunately we will have to go, but that doesn’t mean we won’t come back. We can always return when we need some down time. “ Ignis commented, taking a step by the others, kneeling down himself to pet the small bird with what little room their was. She chirped to the touch, making the advisor grin.

“Yeah. It’s not like we have to say good bye forever.” Gladio piped in, nodding firmly from where he stood. “ And besides, I think this little girl would like to see her older brother every now and then.”

Prompto blinked. “ Brother?”

The shield snorted while Noctis shook his head, abandoning trying to pet the chick and instead went to pet Sweet Pea on the neck. She purred at the touch, just like the chick. “ Well yeah. Just look at you two. So much alike.” 

“ Noct!” Prompto cried, punching his friend as hard as he could without upsetting the bird. Noctis only laughed in return, the punch having no effect on him.

Wiz, having stood in the back if the group, watching the while thing proudly, decided now to speak. “ You boys come back whenever ya want. You are always welcomed. It’s nice to see ya, and the birds could not agree more. And this sweet baby will need her big brother to play with.” He said, eyes sparkling.

“ Thanks Wiz!” Prompto giggled, cheeks growing red.  
The chick chirped with agreement, wings flapped and butted her head into the blonds chest once again. Everyone laughed, fawning over the little baby. 

Something in Prompto lit up in his heart. The love he had for the chick was not like he shared with his friends. Not like brotherly love, but something else he couldn’t put a name on. Whatever it was, he loved it. He was proud of his baby chick, for being strong and surviving, otherwise, he would not have been gifted with her presence.

She let out small sound through her beak. This moment, Sweet Pea took over and plucked the chick from Prompto’s arms and placed her gently into the nest. It was nap time.

“ Alright,I think it’s time for the chick to get some sleep.” Wiz announced.

They all nodded, and one by one they left, leaving Prompto with the Chocobo’s . He watched with fascination as Sweet Pea got the baby settled between her soft feathers, ready for sleep. Not a peep was made from the chick at the movement. Once they were settled, did Prompto do his final action. He kneeled down into the nest and placed one last kiss on her head.

“ Love you.” He whispered before getting back up and leaving the barn, smiling wide when the chick chirped back sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I plan to write other stories based on quests in the game due to how crazy and fun, or perhaps awkward they can get.
> 
> The more the better!


End file.
